


Moving On

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ron's death, Hermione finally moves on and gets married again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway
> 
>  
> 
> [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)

Life is like a book and there are a thousand pages I have not yet read. That was how I came to be where I was today, the brightest witch of her age, by trying to read every page of my life yet I couldn't. I couldn't have predicted life would turn out like this, that I would end up where I am today about to marry the man I am marrying.

Hearing the door open I turn my head to see Ginny walk into the room, a smile plastered on her face, "Your husband looks stunning today," she tells me before coming behind me and fixing the veil I have on. "You really have a winner Hermione."

I nod at Ginny's words though I am not sure how much I believe them to be honest. "Do you think I am making the right choice?" I ask her as I catch her eyes in the mirror. "I mean do you think Ron would approve of this."

Ginny frowns at the mention of Ron, "Ron would understand that you have to move on Hermione. That you and Rose need someone since he died and that this guy is who would be best," she nods a smile taking away her frown.

I know she is right but that doesn't change the fact that I am still nervous and unsure about all of this. Hearing a knock on the door, I jump slightly and turn to Ginny who just gives me a confused look before walking to the door and throwing it open.

"Fred!" Ginny shrieks as she tries her best to hide the sight of me from him. "It is bad luck to see your wife on her wedding day," she tells him before stepping out of the room and shutting the door. I am sure she is giving him an earful which makes me laugh.

After what seems like forever I watch as the door opens, expecting Ginny to walk in but instead it's Fred again which makes me raise an eyebrow. "Ginny let you in here?" I ask feeling confused.

Fred smirks a blush spreading across his cheeks until they almost match his hair, "I may have waited until she was gone," he laughs that hearty laugh he has always had. "I really don't believe in that rubbish about not seeing your wife on the wedding day," he confesses with a shrug.

I laugh too, "I don't believe in it either," I tell him honestly. I do believe it was just some old wives tale made up and passed on over time. There is no scientific evidence of it being true.

"I just..I need to know if you love me," Fred speaks up and an emotion I can't read passes over him. "Not as much as Ron because I wouldn't expect to ever take Ron's place but I need to know if you could love me?"

At him saying he needs to know if I love him I just crinkle my forehead, especially even more so when he adds the last about if I could love him. The question wasn't could I love him, it was but how could I not love him?

"I already love you Fred," I tell him as I reach for his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Don't you already know that?"

Fred looks away from me, blushing again, "I..I was afraid that I was just a replacement for Ron," he whispers so soft that I can barely hear him. "That you only agreed to marry me because Ron was gone and you needed someone."

I shake my head knowing that is as far from the truth as possible, "I do need someone but I am marrying you because I love you Fred Fabian Weasley," I smile as I use his full name.

Fred smiles as well, leaning down to kiss me on the lips. We don't kiss for long though before the door is opened.

"Fred Fabian Weasley!" Molly yells causing us both to pull away from the kiss. "Leave the room this instant. Bad luck remember," she scolds as she steps into the room, her hands instantly grabbing into Fred's suit jacket and leading him out of the room which causes me to laugh. I am now certain that I am doing the right thing.


End file.
